The Red Ball of Yarn
by blazelight790
Summary: Yellow is sick of Red being oblivious about her feelings for him. After a short encounter with Blue, she learns about something new...the string of fate. Well, she isn't the only one who uses it though. Special OldRival Mangaquest Frantic slight Entourage


Hey guys. I found this really funny doujinshi, and maybe some of you guys have read it, but I felt the urge to write this. I don't own the storyline **AT ALL**; it rightfully belongs to the drawer of this awesome doujin. =D I don't own the characters either. I'm also sorry if some of the characters are OOC or don't make sense. I'm just following what the doujin says and such. I also changed some parts a bit. And if you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out! ^^

The shippings are gonna be: Special, OldRival, Mangaquest, Frantic, and a bit of Entourage

And in case you guys were wondering, the website I found it on was

/Fanart/konbu-doujinshi/Meromero-Punch/mpg1

Thanks and enjoy my poorly written fic!

* * *

><p>"<em>I-I've always had feelings for you, Yellow…,"<em>

_Yellow felt a light blush creep onto her cheeks as she stared at the red-eyed young man in front of her._

"_R-really?" she stuttered, not believing that the dense young man actually understood and sorted out his feelings._

"_Yeah," he scratched the back of his head._

"_Me too."_

"_I lo-"_

"What does the 'de' in Yellow de Viridian Grove (Yellow of the Viridian Forest) mean? What is "de"? Does it have a meaning? I've been wondering…" Red rubbed his chin, pondering over his question, trying to figure it out.

"De' is a possessive particle in Spanish. Originally, it was used for married women and aristocrats, but nowadays, it's reserved for women at a very high rank," Yellow explained_. I'm not married though…_

"Wow, I didn't know that there was a place called Spain," Red said in a joking manner.

Yellow suddenly blinked, realizing that her little fantasy wasn't real. "RED-SAN! YOU IDIOT!" Yellow screamed. She sent out Dody and hopped on.

"W-wait!" Red exclaimed, but Yellow was gone.

"Did I say something wrong?" Red asked Pika, who was settled on his shoulder, and the Pokémon that witnessed the whole scene.

Pika simply face-palmed.

000

Instead of feeling any sympathy, Gold laughed, but not just a simple laugh, he laughed so much that he had tears in his eyes. "You're at it again," Gold smirked at Yellow. Silver had the same dull face.

"Red-san is so insensitive…" Yellow muttered, covering her face with her hands.

"It can't be helped. That guy has no interests outside of battling," Blue was in the same state as Gold – giggling so hard that she cried a bit…

From afar, Green mumbled," Be careful in my room you guys…"

"Let's give poor little Yellow a little help, shall we?" Yellow stared at Blue, curiosity evident in her hazel eyes. "What?"

Blue took off the bag that was slung over her shoulder and rummaged in it. "Now where is it…." After a while, she stopped her movement and smiled to herself.

"HERE IT IS!" Blue held up a red ball of yarn.

Gold had a look of confusion. "A ball of thread…. Is it for knitting or for some crazy attack?" He examined the yarn with Yellow, who was rolling it around in her hands.

"Of course it's not going to be used like that. Well, even if Blue-chan is using this, it's okay because she plans stuff like this all the time. You know her, right?" Yellow answered Gold's question.

"Now, now Yellow, that's enough."

"Red thread?" Green asked, looking skeptical.

"Exactly!" Blue grinned mischievously. It's used as an item. When one is in love with another, they can use this item to make the other fall in love with it as well!"

"To make Red-san fall in love?" Yellow inquired.

Gold took the red thread from Yellow and studied it. "So what if…"

"I do this!" In one quick movement, Gold tied the thread to Silver's and Yellow's pinkies.

"Eh?" Yellow yelped.

"He-,"Silver protested.

The two turned to each other, obviously shocked, instead of falling in love, like Gold expected. Gold stared at them, his enthusiasm fading quickly.

"I didn't feel anything," Silver said.

"Me neither," Yellow agreed.

Gold puffed his cheeks in a childish manner. _Aww… The fun's over already… _He turned to Blue. "So why didn't it work?"

"Well, it doesn't work if neither of them have feelings for the others…" Blue explained.

Upon hearing this, Gold immediately tied the thread to his pinky and Silver's, only to be repaid with a swift punch on the cheek.

Blue sweat dropped. "Or if they're the same gender…" she finished and trailed off.

"But… Somehow, using it this ways seems different…" Yellow protested.

"If you're bothered by it, then maybe you shouldn't get involved with this," Gold frowned and shrugged. "Don't you think?" He grabbed the thread from Yellow. "We'll I'm off."

Yellow approached Gold and held out her palm. "Please… Give it back," she hissed.

"No."

"But it was given to me first!"

"However, you said that Red was insensitive! Besides Blue said Red is only interested in battles!"

Green closed his eyes, obviously irritated by the two. Well, he was more irritated at Blue for causing the problem. _Pesky woman…_

"Blue-chan…" Yellow whined, while clutching onto Gold, who had his arms raised with the thread in a palm, away from Yellow's reach. Arceus, she hated being so short!

"It'll be interesting either way so do as you please," Blue waved her hand up and down, showing that she was fine if either one of them got it.

"It'll be different if I used it so off I go!" Gold shouted and ran off.

"H-hey! Don't steal it!" after a blink or two, Yellow ran after him. "PLEASE GIVE IT BACK!"

000

After witnessing the scene, Green and Silver sighed while Blue simply grinned.

"Well then, I'll be off then," Blue giggled and stood up, but a tug from her wrist prevented her from leaving.

"Wait." Blue turned to see Green grasping her wrist.

"What! I'm in a hurry!" Blue yelped. She tugged her arm a bit, but he didn't let go.

"Who are you going to use the thread on?" Green questioned while raising an eyebrow.

Blue cringed, her azure eyes growing wider. "W-well I don't have a reason to use it on anyone…" she mumbled.

"Oh really now?"

During the two's conversation, Silver stood up. "I'm gonna go and catch up with Gold and Yellow. Just don't bother nee-chan too much ok, Green?"

"W-wait! Silver, don't leave me!" Blue shrieked. She sighed when Silver left.

Consequently, she swiped her arm away from Green's hold. "F-fine, I'll tell you. The person that I'm gonna use it on is very expressionless. It would be interesting to see them fall in love. But after I tried to imagine it, it seemed to be weird so I decided to NOT try it!"

"It just wouldn't work out! I just don't know!" Blue threw herself onto Green's bed.

Green got out of his seat and sat by Blue on his bed. He leaned over her. "So once you make this person fall in love, what are you going to do?"

"I-I'm not telling…" Blue blushed.

Green grinned, knowing that he won their little 'game'. "That's too bad."

000

Meanwhile, Silver managed to catch up with Yellow and Gold. Yellow and Silver had a small conversation going on until Gold stopped on his walk and suddenly gripped on the thread harder.

Just ahead of them, was Crystal and Emerald. They were both peering over a bush. Over that bush was a Leafeon, who was gently stroking its cream colored fur. Gold snuck up to Crystal and Emerald.

"Alright, let's catch Leafeon," Crystal whispered, her attention only on the Grass Pokémon.

"Got it," Emerald replied, readying his E-Shooter. Apparently, he didn't notice Gold, and neither did Crystal.

"Be sure to match the timing." Crystal reminded Emerald and was still staring at the Leafeon.

Gold smirked. "Gotcha!" He grabbed Crystal by the waist. "Kyah!" Crystal shrieked. Emerald turned around to see a grinning Gold holding onto a shocked Crystal.

The Pokémon that Crystal and Emerald attempted to catch fled.

"Hey! It escaped!" Emerald exclaimed, still a bit alarmed at Gold's sudden arrival.

"Don't worry, there's always another chance right?" Gold tried to reassure.

"Gooooolldd….." Crystal growled, her white hat covering her face. Emerald immediately started to sweat. Gold, however, was calm.

"_You didn't come here to interrupt me right? Aren't you going to say something like 'I really wanted to see you, Crys'_?" Crystal inquired innocently.

Everyone stared at Crystal. Even Silver was stunned at Crystal's change of attitude.

"Something weird is happening…" Yellow whispered to Emerald, whose jade green eyes were wide as the size of Pokeballs.

"What's happening to Crystal-chan?" Emerald was flapping his arms frantically. "He just messed up your capture! Aren't you mad?"

"_Well….. I just realized….. that the thing that is more important than capturing…. The thing that is more important that capturing….. is Gold….._" Crystal confessed, playing with her hair a bit.

Gold blushed, a huge grin on his face.

"_Crys!_"

"_Gold!_"

The two hugged each other….

"Love has blossomed?"

"There's no way that she considered Gold more important that her work! Who is this person?" Emerald shouted.

"She's acting a lot different then she normally is…." Yellow muttered.

"Definitely…" Silver agreed.

"_But…. How can you like someone like me? I'm always saying terrible things and turning my back on you…_" Crystal closed her eyes with a sad expression.

"_Crys…_"

"_I-I want to capture your feelings…_"

"_It's ok…. You already have captured my feelings…."_

"_Oh Gold…"_

Emerald and Yellow gawked at the couple. Silver stared at them with a disgusted expression_. Ew….._

"What should we do? This isn't Crystal-chan at all! This is seriously disgusting!" Emerald covered his eyes, not wanting to see the romance between Gold and Crystal.

"It's gross, we all can agree on that…," Silver pointed out.

"Well, can you stop them?"

Silver glanced at Gold's hands and finally noticed the red thread wrapped around his pinky. He took another glance at Crystal's and indeed, there it was. _So Gold tied the thread around her pinky when he tackled her before…_ His eyes narrowed.

He walked towards his fellow Jhoto Dex Holders and tugged the string from their pinkies. Gold seemed shocked at Silver's action. For a moment, Crystal was still cuddling against Gold's chest, but stopped and snapped out of her trance. Gold took a few hesitant steps away from her, who had a murderous glint in her eyes.

"GOLD YOU PERVERT!"

"Ah! Not the face! GAH!"

Silver rolled his gray eyes.

"C'mon Emerald, let's go," Crystal stalked off, her eye twitching slightly. However, Emerald didn't follow his idol, instead staying rooted at his spot.

"That's Crystal-chan…," he trailed off.

Gold stared at Silver dully. "Silver, didn't you remember what happened if you took off the tread?"

"Oh, it slipped my mind."

Emerald raised an eyebrow and picked up the thread, which was on the ground. "So, what IS this?"

"It's a ball of yarn. It can be used to make people fall in love. Isn't that cool?" Gold asked.

Emerald gagged. "It's disgusting….."

"It's really effective….." Yellow said.

Emerald stuck out his tongue. "I wonder what will happen if we use it on those lovebirds…."

"Who?"

"Ruby and Sapphire. If we use it, things will go haywire…" Emerald turned to glance at Yellow.

"So, let's use it," Gold grinned. He bent down and took the yarn out of Emerald's hands.

"Eh?"

000

"Sounds fun to me!" Sapphire said, her cerulean eyes wide with excitement.

"Yeah! It'll be so easy to convince him!" "Ruby loves things that he can use to sew or knit!" Both Gold and Sapphire beamed at each other.

Silver glared. Yellow seemed a bit downcast (wasn't the yarn hers in the first place?). Emerald face-palmed, muttering," Why me?"

"So all I hafta do is put this on Ruby's pinky?" Sapphire asked.

"That's right! Maybe you can find out about his real intentions!" Gold replied.

Sapphire smiled a bit. She was tired of having Ruby deny about the confession and the incident. It was finally time for her to find out if he was lying or not!

000

Ruby was sewing a new article of clothing, that was until he heard a slight creek from his window.

Sapphire popped out of the window. "Ruby? Ya there?"

"Sapph?" he raised an eyebrow, then teased," The tree isn't a path and the window isn't a door okay?" He took off his glasses and wiped them.

Sapphire, however, didn't seem fazed at all. "Here!" she handed him a ball of red thread.

"Thread? For me?"

"I want you to use it!"

"Well…."

"Well? What's with ya?"

"But it's just plain thread… I can't use this to sew. Maybe I can use this to knit? But I don't know how to knit…" Ruby seemed a bit depressed.

Sapphire glared at him and exclaimed," Quit talking all sadly! Of course you know how to knit!"

Ruby's scarlet eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, is this red thread?"

"You know of it?" Sapphire questioned.

"Yeah. It was quite popular in Jhoto when I used to live there. Though I had no interest in it." Ruby answered.

He gently pried the yarn out of Sapphire's hands and examined it. "So this is for me…"

Then, he came to the conclusion. "Your hoping that this will make me fall in love with you right?"

"Well, I guess that your inner girly self is starting to show!" he laughed. His crimson eyes widened when he stole a quick glance at Sapphire. "Wait, are you crying?"

"I-I'm not crying!" Sapphire denied. "Why won't you just say it?"

"Maybe I won't say it because I don't know anything?" After that, he pulled Sapphire out of the window. Apparently, she was still hanging from it.

"Besides, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"See! You're denying it again!"

000

Meanwhile, Yellow, Gold, Silver, and Emerald witnessed the whole scene by peeking through the door that led to Ruby's room. They all sweat dropped. Since Ruby and Sapphire were too absorbed in their argument, Emerald quickly grabbed the yarn using his extended hands.

They silently left the house. Well, not before encountering Ruby's mom. After a brief conversation, they left.

"Well, I guess that didn't work," Gold muttered.

"I told you that things will go haywire if we tried it on those two…" Emerald mumbled. He gave the yarn to Gold.

"So…" Gold slowly turned to Yellow and smirked. "Now it's sempai's turn." He threw the ball to Yellow, who unfortunately failed to catch, and the thread landed onto Silver's head.

Silver glowered at Yellow. "Why didn't you catch it?" Yellow muttered a quick sorry.

"By the way, isn't Yellow-sempai gonna use it on the guy with the hair that sticks out? I forgot his name." Emerald inquired to Gold.

"Yeah, that's Red-sempai. But oblivious is basically his middle name."

"Well, we gotta try right?" Yellow asked.

000

About thirty minutes later, the four finally found Red in the forest. Gold, Silver, and Emerald quickly hid in a bush, while Yellow approached Red, holding the yarn in her hands.

"Red-san!" she called.

Red turned around to see Yellow. "Hey Yellow! Sorry about ear-"his sentence was cut off when Yellow pounced on him.

"I want to try something, but I need you to sit still okay?" Yellow said.

Red glanced at the ball of yarn in Yellow's hands and wondered what is was. She quickly tied the yarn to their pinkies.

"It's done."

Nothing…

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel normal. Why'd you ask?"

Yellow felt the sudden urge to slap herself. _It has no effect whatsoever! _

000

From behind the bushes, Gold murmured, "This is completely different from what happened to me and Crys…"

"Maybe it doesn't work because it's been used already," Emerald pondered.

000

"So what's this yarn about? Does it have some sort of meaning?" Red asked Yellow, a goofy smile on his face.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'll just take it off now," Yellow giggled because of his grin.

000

"Well, I guess it isn't having any effect…" Gold's sentence trailed off.

"I can't stand watching all of this flirting…" Emerald gagged.

"I don't think so. Maybe it's because they like each other already that it isn't having any affect," Silver concluded.

"WHA-"

"Would you just shut up?"

"How about we just go… Let them flirt for as long as they want. I'm feeling sick by just watching them."

_**-Epilogue-**_

"Hey Crys-chan," Emerald said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Gold, even without the thread?" Emerald asked, trying to appear innocent.

After some hesitation, Crystal replied, "Well, if he came to visit right now, then I'd be happy. Really happy."

"WHAT!" Emerald exclaimed, shocked at her confession.

"It's a secret, k?" Crystal giggled.

000

"I don't care about what you think! I'm putting this on you anyway!" Blue defiantly said, while quickly tying the red thread between their pinkies.

"Wha-"

"Great! Now you'll fall in l-"Blue stopped in the middle of her sentence, her blue eyes widening for some reason. Green groaned.

"_Green, I love you!_" Blue purred. She leaned onto Green. "_You have completely won me over! Kya~!"_

Green sighed and took off the yarn from their pinkies and threw it out of the window.

000

"I'm surprised that you didn't want to use the thread!" Gold grinned, his arms casually behind his head.

"It's not that I didn't want to…. It just wouldn't seem right if I used it on nee-san" Silver confessed.

"Oh, so you have a weird sister thing," Gold taunted. That seemed to anger Silver. He hand slowly made its way to his pocket.

"Oh, by the way," Silver took out a picture from his pocket. It was a picture of Gold and Crystal cuddling each other. Gold quickly recognized that it was the time when he used the thread on Crystal. He didn't expect that Silver took a picture of that!

"One for 1000 yen," Silver glared at Gold.

"You and Blue really are related…" Gold muttered while handing Silver the money.

000

"Hey Sapph!" Ruby called.

"Eh?"

"I was just wondering how you felt about me, so I bought some thread!" Ruby grinned.

Sapphire blushed. "Ah, w-well, it's nothing….."

000

"Yellow!"

Red approached Yellow, who was fishing. "Oh, hi Red-san! What is it?"

"Oh yeah, I'm really sorry about what happened the other day, so to make it up to you, would you like to do an activity or something with each other?"

_He still doesn't understand that I've already forgiven to him eh?_

Yellow smiled and giggled. "Sure"

_**-Meanwhile-**_

"We didn't get a turn…" Platina mumbled.

"But, if we DID have a turn, who would you chose?" Pearl asked, his hands on his hips. Diamond was, as usual, eating some food.

"which one…" Platina asked herself. She suddenly smiled.

She used the red ball of yarn she was just holding and tied it to her's, Diamond's, and Pearl's pinkies.

"If I do this, it'll solve everything."

* * *

><p>Whew! That took a long, LONG time…. But I had fun writing this though! (I think that the ending's a bit rushed though….)<p>

Please keep in mind that I DO NOT own the characters OR the storyline! The credit goes to the drawer of this story and the people who created Pokémon Special.

Anyways please review! I'd also appreciate it if you give me tips on how to be a better writer!


End file.
